


Cooking Fiasco

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You arrive home to find the fire department outside the compound.





	Cooking Fiasco

You were driving home from doing some shopping. Klaus had insisted you go and promised there would be a surprise for you when you got back. And boy was there ever.

You turned the last corner, and your stomach dropped.

There were two firetrucks and an ambulance outside the compound. You parked the car in the closest spot and all but dove out, running up to the scene.

“Excuse me, you can’t go in,” a police officer stopped you.

“I live here,” you explained.

“Y/N!”

You whipped your head around, spotting Klaus. Sitting on a gurney next to the ambulance. A paramedic was trying to tend to his arm, but he seemed to be refusing.

You glanced at the officer, who suddenly looked like they’d seen a ghost. They nodded at you while backing up, and you sprinted over to Klaus.

“Sir, please,” the paramedic sounded exasperated.

“What the hell–Klaus, your arm is burned!” you yelled.

“I noticed,” he quipped.

You glared at him, and he glanced away.

“How bad is it?” you asked the paramedic.

“He’s got second degree burns all up his right forearm.”

You looked at Klaus. “So help me, Niklaus Mikaelson, if you do not let this nice paramedic treat your arm I will hold you down myself.”

He smirked at you, but it quickly disappeared when he realized you were being serious. He frowned.

“Oh, alright,” he muttered.

The paramedic had left you and Klaus alone as soon as they were done. You sat down on the gurney next to him.

“What the hell happened?” you demanded.  
He sighed. “I wanted to surprise you when you got home, so I tried cooking dinner but it caught fire.”

“How did you burn your arm?”

“I tried putting it out but my sleeve got caught in it.”

You kissed his cheek. “Well, thank you for trying.”

He took your hand, and the two of you waited until someone came and told you it was safe to go back in.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Niklaus!”

You had to see this. You walked over to the railing on the second floor and leaned on it, wishing you had popcorn. The rest of the Mikaelson clan had come home later that night. From the outside, no one could tell what had happened. But once you got into the kitchen, well…

Elijah, Rebekah, Freya and Hayley were gathered on the main floor, all looking a mix of concerned, exasperated and shocked as Klaus walked in.

“What the bloody hell happened to the kitchen?” Rebekah demanded.

“I burnt it,” Klaus stated.

Elijah’s eyebrows shot up, and you snorted, covered your mouth and ducked your head. You couldn’t help it.

“How?” Freya sighed.

“I attempted to cook.”

Hayley snorted, and you started giggling.

“Were you home, Y/N?” Elijah asked.

You shook your head. “I came home and saw firetrucks and an ambulance outside.”

Klaus walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. “This just proves that I should just stick to normal activities.”

“Oh, like plotting world domination?” you quipped. They all chuckled.

“It proves that you should not be allowed near a stove,” Rebekah said.

“Or you should take cooking classes,” Hayley replied.

“Or perhaps a refresher course on fire prevention,” Elijah added.

“I think we can all agree that it’s best if I abstain from cooking altogether,” Klaus cut in.

All of you did, indeed, agree on that.


End file.
